Twisted
by DSalvatoresGirl
Summary: Songfic. The song is Twisted by Carrie Underwood Baby You're A Wreckin' Ball, Crashin' Into Me; I'm Gonna Love You Even If It's Wrong


"Come on, Love! Just take a chance, just this once." Klaus practically begged as he follows Caroline down the street.

She shakes her head, her curls bouncing as she tries to walk away from him.

He hates how stubborn she can be, but he can't stand the thought of staying away from her. "Please, Caroline?"

Niklaus Mikaelson, almighty Hybrid, was begging Caroline Forbes. He didn't normally beg for anyone's affections, but to be perfectly honest, when it came to Caroline there was just nothing normal.

He's come to the realization that he more than fancies her now, he's completely fallen for this woman. This woman who isn't at all afraid of him or anyone really, which is something he finds rather attractive. She is determined to reject him at every turn.

With the simple word "please", Caroline stopped and turned to him, her expression worn and tired, but her voice full of sadness. "You don't get it! I can't!"

He looked at her in a bit of confusion, trying to figure out why she "can't".

She sighed in exasperation, grabbed at his forearm and pulled him into an alley behind the Mystic Grill.

Her touch brought a certain surge of energy running up his arm, he noticed. Caroline felt it too, but tried very hard to ignore it.

As they were hidden from prying eyes, she let go of his arm and began to pace.

She ran her hands through her hair and sighed deeply. "Look, if we had met differently, in another time or place, or anywhere besides here, I would honestly give you a chance. I'd give us a chance. ."

He thought he felt his cold, dead heart quicken its pace at her words, holding his breath, he nodded a bit, prompting her to continue.

She covered her face with her hands, her voice muffled a bit, "But I can't. If I do, it's like betraying everyone I know and love! Elena will be so hurt, and so will Stefan! Bonnie, Damon . . . they'll throttle me! They'll all hate me! And I can't bear the thought of that, please understand that! Stop trying to charm me, or make me take a chance, because it just makes me feel guilty! I like you, a lot, I really do, but I can't be with you, okay?" She was in near tears at the end.

Each word felt like a dagger to his heart, she couldn't choose him over her friends. He's always known that, but he never imagined how much it'd hurt to hear her say the words.

"I'm sorry, Klaus." She whispered to him brokenly.

He didn't say a word to her, he tried to not show how much pain he was in.

He was having a hard time doing so, without looking at her he sped away with his vampire speed, leaving a crying Caroline in the alley. - Caroline stayed in the alley, crying her eyes out, for a good twenty minutes. She knew she had made a huge mistake.

When she realized how long she'd been crying, she quickly wiped her tears away before anyone could see them.

Quickly, she checked her makeup and put on her best fake smile as she walked to her car. As she drove home, she thought of how her feelings for Klaus grew over time.

A couple of months ago, when she found out he was in Tyler's body, she knew she felt something for him.

_**Piece By Piece You Broke Down Every Part Of Me That Ever Thought I'd Never Need You**_

~_Flashback~_

Caroline had just left Mystic Grill when she stopped dead in her tracks.

She couldn't believe he was alive. Tyler was actually alive! He was here! Walking down the street like the last week just didn't happen.

She ran to him and enveloped him in a hug and tried to kiss him, giggling happily.

Even though he was shocked, he managed to push her away, gently, before she could kiss him. She frowned, hurt that he'd reject her, in the middle of the town square of all places.

"Tyler? What's wrong?"

He sighed and looked at her. "I'm not Tyler, sweetheart."

He hated his voice, he hated everything about this damn body, it literally made him quiver in anger.

Her eyes widened at his words, "Klaus?" She whispered in shock.

Klaus smirked slightly and nodded. "Surprise."

So many questions filled her mind but the only one that came out, without her permission, was "Why did you stop me from kissing you? I assume you'd see this as your best opportunity to kiss me."

He chuckled a bit and shook his head, she was always unpredictable. "Well, you assumed wrong." He looked at her right in the eye and said "I would never take advantage of you that way."

The only response he got was a small smile. "Alright then . . . Now explain how you're alive, in his body."

~_End Of Flashback~_

She smiled a little at the memory, he would probably never know how much those words meant to her.

Many people have taken advantage of her, or used and abused her.

Damon. Elena. Her parents. Matt. It was a vicious cycle really. Never chosen, never put first, always abused and tortured. It all hurt. But Klaus would never do that. His words were true, he'd never take advantage of her.

That's one of the things she loved about him . . . 'Wait, what? Loved!? Get it together Forbes! You don't love him!' she thought to herself as she parked in front of her house.

* * *

Klaus heard her car pull up outside and quickly put a single rose on her bed, making sure it sat atop a small letter he left for her.

He quickly leapt out the window and sat hidden in a tree, wanting to see her reaction to what he left her.

He held his breath as he saw her walk into her room.

Caroline dragged herself upstairs, already tired and wanting to do nothing more than sleep. She pushed her door open with a bit of force and paused when she saw the rose on her bed.

She looked around her room, eyes searching, then walked over to her bed. Raising an eyebrow, she lifted the flower and smelled it, smiling a bit she noticed the envelope addressed to her.

Slowly, she picked up the letter and opened it. If she were still human, her heart would've been pounding in her chest. She read the words silently, committing them to memory.

_Sweetheart,_

_I understand that you can't betray your friends by being with me. I haven't made this easy for you, I know that. I'm not exactly your friends' favorite person. Know this Darling; One day, you won't mind how they feel about it all. One day their opinion will not matter to you._

_I'll wait patiently for that day, Love. __I'll wait for you, Caroline. Always and forever._

_Klaus_

Tears sprang to Caroline's eyes after reading it for a third time. She smiled and held the letter to her chest.

She chuckled to herself, "If he's trying to make me fall for him, it sure is working."

At first, Klaus got worried when he saw the letter made her cry. After hearing her words, however, he couldn't stop himself from feeling genuinely happy. 'She's falling for me. Finally, someone actually, dare I say it, loves me.' He thought to himself.

On his way home, he couldn't stop smiling, probably looking like an idiot. He simply didn't care.

_**Baby, It's Twisted, Messed Up, And The More I Think About It, It's Crazy But So What? I May Never Understand It, I'm Caught Up And I'm Hangin' On**_

As Caroline laid in bed, she thought about everything. She's falling for Klaus. How is that possible? What would everyone think of her? Leave it to Caroline to fall for the enemy.

But was he really an enemy? Not to her, at least. He never really tried to hurt her. Well only once, when he wanted to sacrifice her in his stupid ritual, but he didn't even know her then, so what was the problem?

Hell, he saved her life! He didn't have to come and cure her, but he did. Why? Why her? Who would want her? A neurotic, control freak . . . On crack.

She rubbed her face, thinking in circles. If she let herself be a little happy, she'd hurt everyone she cared about. But if she tried to please her friends and try to help kill Klaus, she'd only be hurting herself, and losing him forever. It wasn't fair! All of it was just messed up and down right crazy!

Having to choose between her own happiness and her friends. How can you sacrifice either of those things? It's just wrong.

Klaus was standing in front of a canvas, he wasn't sure what he was painting yet, but he was sure it'd have something to do with Caroline. She's always inspiring him.

He began to wonder how life would be if he had met her in another time, like she had said. If he had met her in the 20s, would they have been together? Or if he met her in this time in, let's say, Italy . . .  
Would he have pursued her? Would she have rejected him as she did now?

He sighed as he realized it didn't matter. He hadn't met her back then, or in a different place, he met her here. After torturing and killing people she cared for. How twisted is that?

He shudders at the thought that he very nearly killed her too, just to become a hybrid, something he realized wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Sure, the world feared him, but what did that really get him? Forced loyalties, and death warrants. He hates it.

He doesn't tell a soul, but he's afraid that if he does get killed no one will mourn him, no one will miss him. Something so absurd, frightens him to death. What is the meaning of this immortal life if no one cares for you? It's all just pointless, which is the reason he's considered suicide as much as he did.

But Caroline cares for him, he sees it in her eyes. She's falling for him, her words. That's all he needs to keep going now. No matter how wrong all this is, he'll be with her, in due time. That bit of hope is all he has, and he'll keep his promise to her. He'll wait. He'll keep hanging on until she allows him to be hers.

_**I Wanna Love You Even If It's Wrong**_

Nearly a month passed since that night he left her the letter.

During that time they had secret breakfasts at the Grill, since they compelled the manager to open up a bit earlier than usual most days. Their conversations always consisted of what the world was like, she would always ask him questions. She realized how wonderful a story-teller he was. At the end of every breakfast he promised her he'd show her whatever place they were talking about.

"One day, you'll see it. And I'll be right by your side, watching your every reaction." were his exact words.

Sometimes they'd talk about their pasts. She revealed why she doesn't feed from humans, she just left Damon's name out of the story. He was angry and wanted to know who would do such a thing to her, but she refused to give him a name or description.

She learned a few things about how his father would treat him, she'd always have tears in her eyes during those talks. She couldn't imagine him not being loved, how could someone do that to their own child?

As time passed, they grew extremely close, but never crossed the line.

Right before the month mark hit, she couldn't take it anymore.

She was at dinner with the "Scooby Gang" as Klaus liked to call it, and she saw him walk in with his siblings. They seemed to be joking and having a good time drinking alcohol. She watched him drink a glass of bourbon and smiled. She knew what she wanted to do and, like always, she did it without really giving herself permission.

Right in the middle of Mystic Grill, in front of her friends and his family, she went up to him and pulled him to her. Kissing him with as much passion as she could muster.

He reciprocated, of course. It was all like a dream come true, being able to kiss her and hold her in his arms. Their little piece of heaven was broken by one very angry, young, hybrid, and an enraged Original sister.

Tyler pulled Caroline out of his arms and pushed her behind himself as he glared at Klaus, while

Rebekah stood between the hybrids. The Salvatores, Elijah, Elena, Bonnie and Matt stared completely shocked.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Rebekah shrieked at him.

He rolled his eyes at his sister and ignored Kol's laughter. "Oh mind your own business, Bekah."

Caroline tried to move away from Tyler, but he was holding her wrist, a bit too tightly for her liking.

"Let go of me, Tyler." She hissed at him but he wouldn't budge.

Klaus noticed and got up to stand right in front of Tyler. "If you want to keep your arm, I suggest you do as she says." He threatened in a menacing voice.

Tyler knew better than to test him, so he let go. "You just stay away from her."

Klaus laughed, then broke Tyler's arm. "Don't tell me what to do, Mate." He said as Tyler held his arm in pain.

Caroline didn't even seem very affected by it, she knew he hated any of her exes, and Tyler kinda deserved it after cheating on her last week.

Tyler left quickly after that, as did the rest of her friends and his family, leaving Klaus and Caroline alone.

"About the kiss, Klaus . . . I understand if you don't want me to do that again. I'm sorry about doing it in front of everyone, I just-"

He silenced her with a kiss and she kissed him back, happy that he initiated it this time.

After a few seconds that felt like hours, he pulled away and smiled. "I'd very much like it if we do that more often, actually."

She smiled at him, extremely happy at the moment.

_**Everybody's Tellin' Me I'm Over My Head, But They Don't Feel Ya Lovin' Me**_

The next day, Damon, Elena and Bonnie were at Caroline's doorstep demanding answers.

"What the hell were you thinking Caroline?! Did you forget everything he's done to me?!" Elena tried the guilt trip route.

"Did he compel you or something? Have you even been taking your vervain?" Bonnie jumped to the magic powers thing.

"No, I think she's just stupid and decided to fall for the enemy!" Damon really didn't beat sugarcoat anything.

The more Caroline stayed silent, the louder they got. She massaged her temples and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I LOVE HIM!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "I love him and he loves me! And I shouldn't even be explaining this to you! He did not compel me! He didn't force me! It all just happened! And I'm actually happy! Okay!?"

She glared at Elena, "No I didn't forget what he's done to you, oh poor, innocent Elena! I hate to burst your little bubble, but the entire world, and all our lives don't revolve around you! We have our own fucking lives to live, alright?! And you're such a hypocrite! Did you forget everything Damon's done to me?! You're dating him now, and I haven't said a damn thing, because I'm being a good friend! The very least you could do is the same for me!"

Elena's jaw dropped and her eyes filled with tears before she stormed out of the house. Damon glared at Caroline, his eyes promising this wasn't over, before following Elena out.

Bonnie looked down and shook her head. "What happened to you, Care? This isn't you."

Caroline took a deep breath to calm her anger, "Actually it is, I'm finally starting to live my life the way I want to, not the way you all think I should. Now if you'll please leave, I don't want to talk about this with any of you anymore."

Bonnie nodded somberly, heading for the door, but stopped before stepping outside, she turned and looked at Caroline. "You're way in over your head, Care. This will never work . . . If you end up with him, you'll lose all of us, you know that right?"

'Seriously?! Like the guilt trip and sad eyes will work now!' Caroline thought to herself.

"Yeah I know. I guess I'm gonna find out who my real friends are. If you guys cared about me, you'd let me be happy." Caroline shrugged.

Not knowing how to respond without snapping, Bonnie shook her head and walked out.  
They All Say That I've Gone Crazy, Maybe, But It's Too Late Now To Save Me, I'm Too Tangled

Over in the Mikaelson mansion, at the same time, Rebekah, Elijah and Kol were "trying to talk sense" into Klaus.

"What if she's just trying to get close to you so they can try to kill you again, Nik? Have you even thought of that?! " Rebekah asked worriedly.

"She's not. It's not like that with her, Rebekah." He said exasperated.

"Brother, be wise about this. If I were you, I wouldn't blindly trust her the way you seem to." Elijah cautioned.

Klaus sighed. "Well good thing you're not me, because I trust her entirely, 'Lijah."

Kol simply laughed it off, "Who would've thought, you of all people, falling in love . . . With the pretty baby vampire no less."

"Shut up Kol!" All three said.

Rebekah shook her head and looked at Klaus, "You're going crazy Nik! She's making you crazy! I bet you anything that she had the Bennett witch cast some stupid spell on you!"

Klaus was honestly fed up with it all by now.

"Well maybe I am going crazy! But I'm happy, Bekah! And I can't leave her now! I love her, alright?! I love her and there is nothing that any of you can do to keep me from her! So just drop it!" He shoved himself up from the chair he'd been sitting on.

Stalking toward the door, he stopped and looked at them. "I don't tell you anything about staying away from that human quarterback, Rebekah! Or to stop staring at the Bennett witch, Kol! Or to stop following after the doppelgängers like a lost puppy, Elijah! So, the least you could do is show me the same consideration!" He shouted at them before storming out of the house.

The three siblings stared at one another, feeling a bit of guilt and shame for not trusting their brother's judgement. They would still be cautious and watch over their brother regardless.

They all knew that Niklaus was in way too deep and it was simply too late to save him from the "bad" situation he was in . . . if only they could see it all through Niklaus' eyes.

_**It's Twisted, Messed Up, And The More I Think About It, It's Crazy But So What? I May Never Understand It, I'm Caught Up And I'm Hangin' On, I Wanna Love You Even If It's Wrong, Even If It's Twisted**_

A couple of weeks later, and a fight or two more between the couple and their loved ones, they both grew very tired of everyone trying to turn them against each other. As a result, they decided to make a deal with each other.  
After another night together, they laid in bed and talked.

"I hate this Nik . . . Elena and Damon keep trying to convince me that you're secretly plotting my death and all that bullshit." Caroline sighed as she rested on his chest.

Klaus ran his fingers through her hair gently and chuckled a bit. "My siblings are trying to convince me of the same thing. They believe you are simply a pawn in one of the Salvatore's schemes."

"Ugh, they're all so stupid, no offense. How can they not see that we love each other? It's not like we hide it anymore."

"They're just stubborn and stupid, as you so nicely put it." He chuckled.

She smiled a little. "I wish they'd just let us be happy, but they'll never let me . . . They'll never forgive me."

That made Klaus start to think . . . "We can be happy. I have an idea, but it may be a bit . . . Out of character for me." He told her a bit hesitantly.

She looked up at him, "I'm listening . . ."

"Well," he sounded a bit nervous, "how about we talk to them? I talk to your friends, you talk to my family. We explain how we feel about each other to them. Maybe then they'll believe it."

She giggled, "You'd do that for me? You'd . . . talk with them and explain your feelings to them?"

"I'd do anything to make you happy, and if having your friends accept me makes you happy then so be it." He said without skipping a beat.

"Well then, I'll do the same for you Mr. Mikaelson. As crazy as it sounds, I'll talk to your scary Original family and tell them how madly in love I am." She smiled at him.

And that is how Caroline found herself parked in front of the Mikaelson mansion, hoping that she would live through this. Taking a deep breath, she cut the engine and got out of the car.

Slowly, she walked to the front door and before she could even knock, the door swung open to show the youngest Mikaelson . . . Kol.

"Well, hello Darling. Your dear Niklaus is out at the moment, but I'm sure you knew that." He eyed her suspiciously.

She nodded a bit, "I know he's not here. I'm here to talk to you and your other siblings, actually." She hated how nervous she sounded, but how could you not be intimidated by the Original family.

Kol seemed a bit shocked by that. "By all means then, come in." He opened the door wider for her to step in.

Cautiously, she walked in and let out a deep breath, looking around she saw Elijah leaning against the wall across the room.

"What brings you here, Miss Forbes?" He asked in a polite voice.

"Well . . . I wanted you all to know that you can trust me when it comes to Nik . . . I'm not gonna hurt him, I wouldn't even dream of it. I love him." She thought getting right to the point would be best.

Elijah thought over her words, knowing she was speaking the truth. Kol believed her and thought she'd make a nice addition to the family, he was hoping she'd put a good word in for him with Bonnie.

The other Mikaelson, however, was beyond angry, she heard Caroline and came downstairs.

"Well I don't believe you. And why the bloody hell are you calling him Nik?! You're not that important to him. You're just some play thing he has to pass the time. He'll get rid of you before the year is up, I promise you that!" She told Caroline in a fit of anger.

Caroline was unaffected by her words, knowing they weren't true.

"Now we both know that isn't true. I know the real reason you're mad at me, too . . . " Caroline started a bit nervously.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Pray tell, why am I so angry with you, Caroline?"

"You're scared I'll steal him away from you. But I promise I won't, Rebekah. He loves you, you're his baby sister and I could never compete with that. He needs you in his life just as much as he needs me. There can be room in his life for both of us . . . Just let him be happy . . . Let us be happy. I know he'd like it if we all could get along and try to be a family. I'd like it even . . . I'm an only child, and I've always wished to have a family like yours, to have someone protect you from anything and everything." She looked at all three of them. "I'd like to have that with you guys, just trust me. I won't turn on you, I swear on my mother's life. On Nik's life."

With that, they all smiled a bit at her, believing her every word now. They realized Niklaus had chosen a perfect girl . . . She would fit right in with this family, they could also tell how much she loved Niklaus.

Caroline knew she must've passed some type of test or something crazy like that, it was the only logical explanation for them to genuinely smile at her and act as if they accepted her.

While Caroline talked to his family, Klaus decided to talk to her friends. He knew Caroline had called them and said to meet her at the boarding house to talk, they all agreed, thinking she'd come to her senses. They didn't know that Klaus would be the one showing up, not Caroline.

He knocked three times and could hear one of them get up and go to the door, most likely Stefan.

As the door opened, Klaus was right, Stefan stared at him with hatred in his eyes. "What do you want Klaus?"

He could hear the others gasp a bit at the name, not expecting him to come at all.

"I'm here to talk, and I know all of you are here, which is what I wanted. May I come in?" He replied smoothly, not menacing at all.

Stefan faltered for a moment but let him in, knowing he may just force his way in if he refused.

Klaus walked to the parlor where everyone was seated. He noticed Elena tense up and move a bit closer to Damon, while Bonnie moved to stand protectively in front of the others.

"You came to talk, now talk." Damon was the first to speak after a lengthy silence.

Klaus sighed, knowing this would be pretty difficult. "I know none of you lot trust me. And you have a good reason to . . . I've killed most of you several times, I've tortured you all, and . . . " He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for that. I realize my . . . mistakes and if I could, I'd fix them all but-"

"Is Caroline forcing you to do this?" Elena interrupted him.

"No. This was all me actually . . . See, Caroline knows that you want her to leave me, and it pains her really, that she can't have you as friends while being with me. But she's choosing me, even if being without you all makes her unhappy. And I want nothing more for her to be happy, so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't let me get in the way of your friendship with her. I won't hurt her, or any of you anymore, I give you my word."

From the looks of it, they knew he spoke nothing but truth, but didn't want to believe him.

"And that's it? Caroline has you wrapped around her finger and you just let us all go?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"I suppose so. Just be her friends . . . the way you were before I even got here . . . Please." With that said he walked out, all the while muttering to himself how twisted it was that he, of all people, had actually apologized to them all.  
Maybe It's Not Right, But That's Alright, Yeah It's Alright Tonight

Months passed after that and everything seemed perfect for Caroline and Klaus.

Caroline's friends had all gone back to talking to her and hanging out with her again, and Klaus' family grew closer to Caroline. They even went as far as calling Caroline their new sister.

Klaus liked the sound of that, for them to call her "sister". For her to be a Mikaelson. Which is what helped him decide to ask Caroline the biggest question of all.

With his brothers' help, he left to find a ring for her. Elijah and Kol were excited, to say the least, very eager for him to pop the question.

"When exactly are you asking her? I'd want to be there to watch her reaction." Kol asked curiously. He took upon the older brother role with Caroline, she became one of his best friends really.

"You will not be nosy and sneak around, Brother. Knowing Caroline and Niklaus they'll go at it right after she says yes a million times." Elijah chuckled.

Kol made a face. "I didn't need that image in my head."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Oh shut it both of you. Kol you won't be eavesdropping, I'd like to ask her in private, if you don't mind."

"Well, actually I do mind. I'd at least like to hear your epic, romantic speech you have planned for her."

"Since when did you care how romantic I sound?" Klaus raised an eyebrow at his younger brother.

"Since you started sounding all sappy. It's good to hold over your head later in life." Kol said, amused.

Elijah couldn't help but laugh as he listened to them talk.

Klaus laughed along with his brother, not minding the jabs anymore. His eyes locked on a ring nestled in the corner of a glass case, seemingly hidden behind all the others.

"I would like to see that one, please." He pointed to it as he told the clerk.

The clerk smiled politely and pulled it out, going on about how there were other nicer, and more expensive ones around. Klaus ignored her and held the ring, knowing it'd look perfect on Caroline's hand.

It was a 2 carrot, single diamond, with four prongs holding the diamond in place. Simple yet extravagant.

It caught the light and glimmered beautifully, just like her. He smiled and said he'd take it, much to the clerk's dismay.

Elijah and Kol smiled, happy that their brother finally found his own happiness.

Klaus walked down the street toward Caroline's house.

Tonight was the night he'd ask her. It was her birthday, one year since he realized how extraordinary she was. One year ago today he held her in his arms for the first time, that one night started it all.

Walking up her porch steps, he smiled to himself, happy how things turned out.

He was a bit surprised to see his sister answer the door, "Hello, Bekah."

"Hi Nik," She smiled at him, then called over her shoulder. "Your loverboy is here Care, I'll be waiting for you in the car."

She walked past Klaus, giving him a sly wink, knowing his plans. "I'm taking her shopping, my birthday present to her. But don't worry, we won't max out all your cards, Nik." She giggled as she went to start her car.

Klaus chuckled and walked into the house, nearly running into a very excited Caroline. She jumped into his arms and greeted him with a kiss. "I've missed you." She whispered against his lips.

"You saw me last night, Love." He smiled at her.

She scoffed and shook her head. "But that was like . . . ten hours ago. Too long away from you." She pouted, making him laugh.

"Well, I brought you a little something." He said as he reached into his pocket, bringing out a black jewelry box, similar to the one he gave her last year. She eagerly took it from his hands and opened it, she gasped as she stared at the beautiful diamond heart necklace.

"Nik, it's so beautiful!" She breathed.

He smiled, "Want me to help you put it on?" All she could do was nod.

Carefully, he pulled it out of its box, but flipped the pendant to show her that there was an engraving on it.

"Always and Forever . . . " She said with tears in her eyes. Smiling, she kissed him. "Oh I love you, and this necklace, thank you so much."

"You're very welcome, Sweetheart. Happy Birthday." He whispered as he clasped it around her neck, placing a soft kiss on the side of her neck. "Don't stay out too long with 'Bekah. I have something planned for us tonight."

She turned to look at him, her eyes sparkling. "What should I wear? Fancy? Casual?"

Only Caroline would worry about her clothes. "A dress would be nice, if you'd like. I'll pick you up here at 7:30, okay?" He asked her, always giving her a choice.

She nodded, before hearing Rebekah honk the horn. "That's my queue. I'll see you tonight." Caroline gave him a gentle kiss before walking out.

'Now it's time to be nervous and get ready.' Klaus thought to himself.

_**It's Twisted, Messed Up, And The More I Think About It, It's Crazy But So What? I May Never Understand**_

When 7:30 came around, Caroline was standing in front of her mirror, making sure her black dress fit perfectly. It went just above her knees, showing her cleavage and arms nicely. Her hair hung down her shoulders in its natural curls.

While applying her lip gloss, she heard his car pull up outside. She did one last glance in her mirror, grabbed her purse and went downstairs.

He was already at the door, smiling at her, dressed in black slacks and a dark grey button down.

She smiled as she opened the door. "You're about a minute late, I was getting worried there." She joked, making him laugh.

"Shall we go?" He asked as he held a hand out for her, smiling as she took it and let him lead her  
out.

Arriving at his house, she looked at him curiously. "We're gonna be here?"

All he did was nod and shut the car off, getting out of the car and going to open her door for her.

They held hands as they walked into the house. "Elena and Damon texted me to say Happy Birthday. They're having fun in New York." She told him as he was unlocking the door.

"I didn't know they went there, I thought they were still in California." About a month ago, they had decided to see the world and enjoy their immortal time together.

"They got there yesterday, they said. Then Bonnie called from her Dad's . . . She asked about Kol."  
She giggled as they walked into the house.

"That'll be fun. A witch and vampire. Almost as odd as us." He joked as he led her toward the backyard.

Her jaw dropped in shock at what she saw.

A table set for two sat in the middle of the yard, candles lit around, casting a beautiful glow to the night.

He smiled at her reaction, taking her hand he walked toward the table with her. Pulling out her seat for her, he looked at her. "Have a seat, Love."

She did as he told, smiling happily. "Are you going to do something as amazing as this every year?"

"Every year that you want me." He replied with a smile.

They ate their dinner, discussing what she was going to do for his birthdays and laughing at her ideas.

As they neared the end of their meal, he felt very nervous. He sipped on his wine as he gazed at her.

She felt his gaze and stopped talking and looked at him. "What?" She asked curiously.

He stood and pushed her chair to the side a bit, so he could kneel right in front of her.

"Oh my God." She breathed in shock.

"I love you Caroline. More than you'll ever know . . . One year ago today, is when I realized that you were something I needed in my life, for eternity. You make me feel, you make me want to be good, Sweetheart. I want to be able to give you everything you've ever dreamed of, I want to be human just so I can give you children, something I'm sure you've wanted. I know I can't give you that, but I'll spend the rest of forever making that up to you. Making you the happiest woman to ever roam the world."

Looking up to her, seeing her biting her lip trying to keep her tears at bay, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the black velvet box, holding her ring.

Opening it and pulling the ring out, he looked at her, "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She was speechless at first, tears escaping her eyes before nodding happily. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Infinity yes!" She giggled as he placed the ring on her finger.

He felt relieved as she kissed him with all she had, at that moment, neither of them cared how wrong most people saw their relationship, they were happy and that's all that mattered.

_**It's Twisted, Messed Up, And The More I Think About It, It's Crazy But So What? I May Never Understand It, I'm Caught Up And I'm Hangin' On, I'm Gonna Love You Even If It's Wrong, Even If It's Twisted . . .**_

**The End**


End file.
